<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что-то остается неизменным by archarcher, ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592989">Что-то остается неизменным</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher'>archarcher</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne, Капитан Немо | Captain Nemo (1975)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mystery, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Antagonists 2020, миррор!ау, мистика, фича с именами из "Королевства кривых зеркал", юст</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аронакс попадает в зеркальную вселенную, где вроде бы все плохо, но есть и приятные бонусы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Aronnax/Capitaine Nemo | Pierre Aronnax/Captain Nemo, mirror!Aronnax/Nemo, mirror!Conseil/mirror!Ned Land, mirror!Nemo/Aronnax, mirror!Nemo/mirror Aronnax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди низкого рейтинга Антагонистов</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что-то остается неизменным</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta">Altra_Realta</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Плавание на борту «Наутилуса» в сопровождении верного слуги Конселя и гарпунера Неда Ленда превратилось для Аронакса в рутину. С беспечностью, свойственной человеку, он привык к необычайным видам, открывающимся каждый день, к непривычной еде, почти полностью состоящей из продуктов, созданных океаном, к таинственному капитану Немо и предпочитал не задумываться о завтрашнем дне. Однако скоро мирное течение жизни было нарушено…</p><p>Однажды днем Аронакс почувствовал беспричинную сонливость, с которой был не в силах бороться. Он с трудом добрался до постели и провалился в сон без сновидений, который прерывался лишь странными звуками и сильной качкой. Однако кроме этих неясных ощущений, он больше ничего не мог вспомнить. После пробуждения Аронакс рассказал обо всем Конселю и Неду Ленду и спросил, не испытывали ли они нечто похожее. Те покачали головами. </p><p>— Значит, все в порядке, — успокоился Аронакс.</p><p>— Если все в порядке, почему иллюминаторы закрыты? — возразил Нед Ленд. — Не нравится мне это, — он подергал ручку двери и выругался: — Будь я проклят, если капитан нас не запер!</p><p>— Мы здесь пленники, — сделал вывод Аронакс.</p><p>— Прямо как в начале нашего путешествия, — добавил Консель. — Но чем мы разозлили капитана в этот раз?</p><p>Нед Ленд потряс кулаком и обрушился на Конселя:</p><p>— Этот тиран способен на любую несправедливость. Я давно говорил, что надо бежать, пока нас не покромсали на корм рыбам, но твой профессор находил любой повод остаться. Он настолько увлекся изучением подводных тварей, что забыл о такой малозначительной вещи как свобода.</p><p>— Не говорите обо мне так, будто я вас не слышу, — поморщился Аронакс. — Вы, кажется, забыли, что я дал слово бежать с вами, Нед. Но еще ни разу нам не представилась подходящая возможность.</p><p>— Возможностей было море, — Нед Ленд хохотнул, довольный собственной игрой слов, — но вы их в упор не замечаете, профессор, — и он нахмурился, сделавшись серьезным. — Мы словно замурованы в подземной гробнице. </p><p>Даже не склонный к унынию Консель выглядел встревоженным — он оглядывался по сторонам, будто в любой момент на них могли напасть. </p><p>— По крайней мере, у нас есть еда и вода, — заметил он.</p><p>Мрачная атмосфера не добавляла аппетита, поэтому следующие несколько часов Аронакс провел, пытаясь сосредоточится на книге, в то время как Нед периодически подходил к двери и прикладывал к ней ухо, надеясь уловить какие-либо звуки. В конце концов Аронакс отложил книгу и прислушался к разговору Конселя с Недом. Те уже договорились до того, что Немо ставит над ними опыты, в чем Аронакс сильно сомневался. </p><p>Он как раз собирался вернуть друзей на путь логики, когда замок на двери щелкнул и вошел Франсуа. Он открыл ставни на окнах и сообщил, что их хочет видеть капитан в своей каюте. Нед предположил, что это ловушка, и Аронакс, памятуя о недавних проклятьях гарпунера, предложил ему с Конселем остаться. </p><p>Франсуа проводил Аронакса до каюты капитана и оставил их вдвоем. Немо выглядел так, будто не спал несколько суток, но все же встал из-за стола и приветливо улыбнулся Аронаксу, жестом пригласив его усаживаться. </p><p>— Прежде всего я хотел бы принести извинения за причиненные неудобства, — начал Немо. — Я бы не отдал приказ запереть вас, если бы не беспокоился о вашей безопасности. Понимаете, мы находимся в плохо исследованных водах, и мое присутствие постоянно требовалось в рубке. Почти весь экипаж был со мной, оказывая неоценимую помощь, и я просто не мог позволить себе тратить силы на что-то еще. </p><p>— Вы думали, что я вам помешаю? — спросил Аронакс, надеясь, что сумел скрыть обиду в голосе.</p><p>— О, насчет вас, профессор, я был спокоен, — глаза Немо потеплели. — Однако мне не хотелось, чтобы с нами был господин Ленд, чей горячий нрав мог отвлекать моих людей от работы. И я хорошо вас знаю: вы бы не смогли отказать господину Ленду, напросись он пойти с вами.</p><p>— Не уверен, что он бы на этом настаивал, — улыбнулся Аронакс. — Например, сейчас он предпочел остаться в каюте. Прошу вас в следующий раз смело на меня рассчитывать.</p><p>— Благодарю, — кивнул Немо, — я буду иметь это в виду. Но пока вам лучше вернуться и успокоить своих друзей. — Он поднялся из-за стола и, подойдя к Аронаксу, успокаивающе сжал его предплечье, но почти сразу отступил — его щеки окрасились румянцем. — Думаю, опасность миновала, хотя мы еще не покинули район Бермудских островов.</p><p>Хотя прикосновение Немо и было мимолетным, Аронакс удивился: обычно тот не позволял себе таких фамильярностей. Занятый мыслями о капитане, Аронакс не придал значения его последним словам. </p><p>Вернувшись к себе, Аронакс застал одного лишь Конселя. Верный слуга рассказал, что после ухода профессора Нед Ленд отправился прогуляться по кораблю, чтобы размять ноги. </p><p>— Отличная идея, — согласился Аронакс. — Тебе ведь тоже этого хочется, Консель? </p><p>— Я ждал вас, профессор.</p><p>— Мне нужно кое о чем подумать, — ответил Аронакс. — Иди без меня.</p><p>Было ли его разделение с друзьями судьбоносным? Случилось бы что-нибудь, если бы Аронакс присоединился к Неду и Конселю или они остались бы с ним? </p><p>Аронакс помнил, как увидел в открытом иллюминаторе непонятное свечение в воде. Оно приближалось и становилось все ярче. Когда глазам стало больно на него смотреть, Аронакс зажмурился. Потом — темнота. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Аронакс проснулся от удара об пол. Над ним возвышался Нед Ленд и зловеще улыбался:</p><p>— Что, профессор, решили, что теперь вам все дозволено?</p><p>— О чем вы, Нед? — спросил Аронакс, поднимаясь. Его мозг, видимо, все еще спал, иначе он бы вспомнил, что гарпунер никогда раньше его не бил.</p><p>— Нед? — удивился Консель. — Почему вы называете Дена Недом?</p><p>— Наверное, сильно ударился головой, — усмехнулся гарпунер. — Не волнуйся, Леснок, он скоро придет в себя. </p><p>Аронакс заметил, что у Конселя были коротко стриженные волосы, и хотел уже было спросить, зачем тот поменял прическу, как Консель произнес с неприятной улыбкой:</p><p>— Капитану Омену это может не понравиться. Вы же знаете, как чувствительно он относится к порче своего имущества.</p><p>— Ты же достаточно долго пробыл на «Наутилусе», чтобы понять разницу между порчей чужого имущества и продвижением по службе, — возразил Нед Ленд. — Профессор Сканора прекрасно знает, что на его место возле капитана есть претенденты, и должен быть готов дать отпор. В отличие от остальных мне плевать на иерархию — я не собираюсь здесь задерживаться, — но вот свою койку я занять не позволю.</p><p>Аронакс начал понимать, что происходящее — не бред помутненного сознания и не сон и что по неизвестным причинам его знают тут не как Аронакса, а как… Перед мысленным взором появилось это странное прозвище, и Аронакс вдруг осознал, что «Сканора» — его имя задом наперед, так же, как «Ден» — Нед, а «Леснок» — Консель. А Оменом мог быть только Немо, и Аронаксу сразу захотелось узнать, почему Консель, точнее Леснок, назвал его имуществом капитана.</p><p>— На вашем месте, Ден, я бы вел себя повежливее, — сказал Леснок. — Если профессор решил занять вашу койку, значит, он считает, что имеет на это право. Профессор никогда ничего не делает без причины.</p><p>— Но ты не на моем месте, Леснок, — тихо, почти ласково, ответил Ден. — Может, мне стоит рассказать капитану о твоем секрете? Он с удовольствием ссадит тебя на необитаемый остров или пустит на корм рыбам. Или хочешь в пыточную? Ауснарф как раз изобрел новый инструмент и жаждет его опробовать.</p><p>Леснок побледнел. Аронакс, движимый сочувствием, положил руку ему на плечо:</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Кон… Леснок, я никому не позволю тебя обидеть.</p><p>Леснок посмотрел на него, словно на привидение, и метнул испуганный взгляд на Дена. Тот стоял с задумчивым видом и внимательно разглядывал Аронакса. </p><p>— Вы либо спятили, либо у вас появился очередной план, в который вы вновь решили меня не посвящать, — заявил он наконец. — Вы слишком умны, профессор, чтобы брать Леснока под свою защиту, ведь вы знаете, какую ответственность это накладывает. Один раз вы уже оставили его на растерзание людей капитана, — в глазах Дена мелькнул гнев. — Если вы снова решили поиграть его жизнью, подумайте получше. И помните, что вам с вашего пьедестала падать дальше, чем мне. </p><p>Аронакс растерялся и отвел взгляд, и Ден с превосходством улыбнулся. </p><p>— Не знаю, что вы задумали, профессор, но я не давал согласия, — неожиданно заявил Леснок. — Я не хочу кончить, как ваш коллега, чье место вы заняли, отравив его вином. Я отказываюсь от вашей защиты.</p><p>Нед Ленд одобрительно кивнул:</p><p>— А ты понимаешь, что для тебя лучше, Леснок. Клянусь, ты выбрал правильную сторону. </p><p>Аронакс подумал, что и ему бы не помешало определиться с дальнейшими действиями. Из услышанного стало ясно, что он попал в жестокое общество с четкой иерархией во главе с капитаном Оменом, и каждый должен был отстаивать занимаемое в нем место. Двойник Неда Ленда добивался своего с помощью немалой физической силы, а двойник Конселя — умением приспосабливаться к любым обстоятельствам, профессор Сканора же предпочитал решать проблемы хитростью. При мысли о том, что он застрял в этом мире и больше не увидит друзей и капитана Немо, сердце Аронакса сжалось. </p><p>— Пойдем, Леснок, — Ден собственнически приобнял того за плечи. — Я покажу тебе кое-что. А вы, профессор, лучше переоденьтесь, если не хотите ближайшие дни ходить с располосованной спиной. </p><p>Аронакс только сейчас обратил внимание, что и Ден, и Леснок были одеты в индийские одежды, но без тюрбана, а сам он был в своем обычном костюме по последней французской моде. </p><p>— Хм, вы даже не ответите на оскорбление? — поднял брови Ден. — Думаю, Ауснарфу будет приятно узнать, что место рядом с капитаном Оменом скоро может освободиться, — и с этими словами он вышел, преследуемый по пятам Лесноком.</p><p>Аронакс вздохнул с облегчением и впервые внимательно огляделся. По первому впечатлению каюта Сканоры выглядела так же, как его, но потом Аронакс заметил несколько отличий. На тех местах, где должны были быть медные вензели «N», красовались золотые «О», створки иллюминаторов оказались приварены и не открывались вовсе, а стол и полки были пусты. </p><p>Через некоторое время Аронакс обнаружил под одной из коек аккуратно сложенный индийский костюм, отличавшийся от более нарядных одежд, которые он видел на Дене и Лесноке. Его набор состоял из легких свободных штанов, затягивавшихся на шнурке вокруг талии, свободной рубахи, доходившей до колен, и туфель. Не найдя нижнего белья, Аронакс решил, что сейчас оно на его двойнике, где бы тот ни был. Переодевшись, Аронакс отправился на поиски капитана Омена, надеясь узнать что-нибудь полезное.</p><p> </p><p>Идя по коридору, знакомому и незнакомому одновременно, Аронакс встретил несколько членов экипажа, которых никогда раньше не видел, и те почтительно склонили перед ним головы. В рубке никого не оказалось, и это удивило Аронакса. Здесь должен был быть капитан или кто-то из его помощников. Решив дождаться Омена, Аронакс подошел к карте, разложенной на столе и с любопытством принялся ее разглядывать. Судя по карандашным отметкам, они находились неподалеку от Бермудских островов, и Аронакса прошиб холодный пот. Он вспомнил, как Немо упомянул Бермуды, а скоро после этого появилось загадочное свечение. Аронакс слышал много невероятных историй об этом месте: говорили, что здесь пропадают корабли и что сам Дьявол заманивает моряков в свои сети, а те, кто смог вернуться живыми, клялись, что видели странные огни на горизонте. Аронакс всегда считал эти россказни глупыми суевериями, но теперь, когда и с ним произошло нечто необъяснимое…</p><p>— Зачем вы пришли, Сканора? — раздался за спиной знакомый, но холодный голос.</p><p>Аронакс вздрогнул и обернулся. Перед ним стоял Немо, вернее Омен, и с подозрением на него глядел. На нем был длинный белый пиджак с золотыми пуговицами, обтягивающие брюки и тюрбан, а с пояса свисала сабля. Аронакс вынужден был признать, что выглядел Омен великолепно и даже шрам через пол-лица его не портил. Должно быть, на его лице отразилось восхищение, потому что взгляд Омена потеплел, и он улыбнулся:</p><p>— А впрочем, оставайтесь, если хотите.</p><p>Аронакс кивнул, и Омен подошел к приборам на панели управления. Какое-то время он занимался своими делами, стоя к Аронаксу спиной, и Аронакс любовался осанкой капитана, думая, что внешне он мало отличается от его Немо. Вдруг Омен резко вскинул голову и обернулся. Аронакс поспешно отвел от него взгляд и тоже посмотрел на вход. В дверях стоял Ауснарф, чьих шагов, в отличие от Омена, он не услышал. Тот низко поклонился капитану и, дождавшись его кивка, подошел ближе. Кинув мимолетный взгляд на Аронакса, он спросил, что следует делать с каким-то пленником, который до сих пор в чем-то не признался. Омен казался разозленным этой новостью, и Ауснарф даже отступил назад под тяжелым взглядом капитана.</p><p>— Позвольте предложить, капитан, — подобострастно произнес Ауснарф. — Я бы мог опробовать на нем свое новое изобретение. Уверен, он расскажет все, что знает.</p><p>— Хорошо, — ответил Омен. — Но если ты лжешь… — и он улыбнулся так, что у Аронакса не осталось сомнений по поводу судьбы, ожидавшей Ауснарфа в случае неудачи.</p><p>Ауснарф испуганно попятился к выходу, постоянно кланяясь. Аронакс ободряюще ему кивнул, но Ауснарф лишь бросил на него взгляд, полный ненависти. Аронакс вдруг вспомнил слова Дена о том, что Ауснарф хочет занять его место подле капитана, и поежился. </p><p>— Что с вами? — спросил Омен. — Вам нездоровится?</p><p>— Пожалуй, — ответил Аронакс неуверенно. Омен продолжал на него смотреть, и Аронакс нехотя добавил: — Несварение желудка, наверное. </p><p>Омен окинул его внимательным взглядом и спокойно произнес:</p><p>— Вы лжете. А вы знаете, как я этого не люблю, не так ли?</p><p>— Простите, — смешался Аронакс.</p><p>— Откуда у вас кровь на губах? </p><p>Аронакс поднес руку ко рту и с удивлением обнаружил на пальцах кровь. Он и не заметил, что разбил лицо при падении. Омен вновь выглядел грозно, и Аронакс поспешил его разуверить:</p><p>— Неудачно упал во сне.</p><p>Омен подошел ближе и поднял руку. Аронакс отшатнулся, думая, что тот его ударит, но Омен лишь вытер остатки крови. Жест был таким нежным, что Аронакс замер и уставился в сосредоточенное лицо Омена, пытаясь угадать его мысли. Их взгляды встретились, и Омен наклонился еще ближе, прошептав ему в ухо:</p><p>— И вы не обращаетесь ко мне «капитан». </p><p>От Омена исходил приятный запах, и Аронакс покраснел, поймав себя на неподобающих мыслях. Будто уловив его настроение, Омен приобнял Аронакса одной рукой за талию, а другую запустил в его штаны и сжал зад. Аронакс вдруг понял, почему у него такая свободная одежда — ее явно было легко снимать. С этим пришло и осознание, какое именно положение он занимает на «Наутилусе». Аронаксу захотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, но его тело предательски среагировало на прикосновения Омена.  </p><p>— Думаю, мне стоит наказать вас за нарушение субординации, — хрипло произнес Омен, и Аронакс сглотнул, поняв, что от капитана не укрылось его возбуждение. — Но не сейчас.</p><p>Он отстранился, и Аронакс вздохнул с сожалением. Его кожа все еще пылала в тех местах, где его касался Омен, и это пугало. Аронакс никогда не думал, что может испытывать нечто подобное к другому мужчине, и не знал, что делать. Он покраснел еще больше и жалобно взглянул на Омена. Тот выглядел удивленным:</p><p>— Как вы нетерпеливы сегодня, Сканора. Вы поэтому нарушили мой запрет и пришли сюда? </p><p>Аронакс покачал головой, затем кивнул и снова покачал головой. </p><p>— Вы бы еще пожали плечами, — расхохотался Омен. — Ладно, пойдемте ко мне в каюту. Но все же скройте свои желания от посторонних — пусть думают, что я вами недоволен. </p><p>— Тогда позвольте чем-нибудь прикрыться, — попросил Аронакс смущенно.</p><p>Усмехаясь, Омен протянул ему свой шарф, и Аронакс обернул им бедра.</p><p> </p><p>На выходе из рубки на Омена налетел спешащий куда-то мужчина и тут же растянулся перед ним на полу, моля о пощаде. Омен выхватил из ножен саблю, и Аронакс еле успел схватить его за руку.</p><p>— Капитан, прошу вас!</p><p>Омен взглянул в полные ужаса глаза Аронакса и опустил саблю, затем сильно пнул лежащего у его ног и велел ему убираться. Тот поспешно вскочил и скрылся за ближайшей дверью. Остаток пути до каюты Омена прошел в тяжелом молчании. Чуть не случившееся у него на глаза убийство отрезвило Аронакса, и возбуждения как не бывало. </p><p>Омен пропустил Аронакса вперед, запер дверь и скинул с себя пиджак, оставшись в рубашке с открытым воротом. Аронакс огляделся. Коллекция статуэток африканских племен у Немо была куда обширнее и разнообразнее, у Омена же — сплошь жуткого вида туземцы со зловещими оскалами. Казалось, они смотрели прямо на него.</p><p>— Налейте же нам выпить, — сказал Омен. </p><p>Аронакс заметил, что стол уже был накрыт к обеду. Он послушно взял бутылку вина и наполнил один из бокалов. Омен сел за стол и указал на стул напротив, затем выжидающе посмотрел на Аронакса. Тот сел и замер, не зная, как себя вести с капитаном.</p><p>— Себе тоже, — кивнул Омен на второй бокал. Аронакс выполнил приказ. — А теперь отпейте. </p><p>Аронакс поднял глаза и встретился с безжалостным взглядом убийцы. И как только этот человек смог вызвать у него такие сильные чувства? Он хотел было встать и выйти из каюты, но взгляд Омена будто пригвоздил его к стулу. Аронакс понял, что должен делать все, что ему говорят, иначе его ждет нечто более страшное, чем смерть. Он поспешно глотнул вина и вопросительно посмотрел на Омена. Тот, однако, оставался невозмутимым.</p><p>— До конца, — велел он коротко. </p><p>Аронакс послушно осушил бокал и поставил его на стол. Несколько минут Омен просто смотрел на него, будто ожидая чего-то, а Аронакс разглядывал угол стола, не желая видеть холодную решимость на знакомом лице. «Не понимаю…» — услышал Аронакс тихое, затем Омен пододвинул ему свой бокал:</p><p>— Пейте.</p><p>— Я не хочу, — сдавленно ответил Аронакс, чувствуя, как в горле появился ком.</p><p>— Пейте, Сканора!</p><p>Аронакс схватил второй бокал и, давясь, выпил все содержимое. Такого унижения он давно не испытывал. Омен вновь выждал несколько минут, затем поднялся и жестом велел сделать Аронаксу то же самое. Приказав ему раздеться до белья, он быстрыми движениями его ощупал. Закончив, Омен отступил с таким недоуменным выражением на лице, что Аронакс почувствовал злорадство. </p><p>— Ничего не пропустили? — язвительно поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Я должен был убедиться, — пробормотал Омен. — Однако это не значит, что вы не решили убить меня в другой раз.</p><p>Аронакс открыл и закрыл рот. Все встало на свои места. Его двойник ведь уже убил одного человека, и Омен наверняка об этом знает. А если тут такая борьба за место под солнцем, то паранойя капитана становится понятной. </p><p>— Вы думали, я отравил ваше вино? — произнес Аронакс удивленно. — Вы думали, я… что, по-вашему, должно было быть в моей одежде?</p><p>— Возможно, кинжал, — пожал плечами Омен. </p><p>— Но… почему? </p><p>— А почему нет? У вас достаточно ума, чтобы претендовать на мое место, и весь день вы странно себя вели. А когда вы попросили сохранить жизнь тому недостойному, я убедился, что что-то не так. К тому же, в рубке вы избегали близости, хотя я видел, что больше всего вам хотелось оказаться в моей постели. </p><p>Говоря это, Омен медленно приближался к нему и в итоге оказался так близко, что Аронакс почувствовал его дыхание на своем лице. В следующий миг Омен притянул его к себе и властно поцеловал. Аронакс почувствовал жар, исходящий от чужого тела, и, потеряв рассудок, ответил со всей страстью. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но вот Омен отстранился. В его глазах вновь была та теплота, которую Аронакс видел в рубке, и это не было притворством. Неужели его двойник смог бы предать такую любовь? Аронаксу вдруг показалось, что ответ на этот вопрос мог бы пролить свет и на его отношения с Немо. </p><p>— Вы ведь по-настоящему друг друга любите? — спросил Аронакс.</p><p>Омен тут же переменился: взгляд вновь стал холодным и изучающим. </p><p>— Кто «мы»? — спросил он, и Аронакс понял, что проговорился.</p><p>Не помня себя, он рванул к выходу, но Омен одним точным движением перехватил его на полпути и заломил руки за спину.</p><p>— Вы мне во всем признаетесь, месье, кто бы вы ни были, — заявил Омен уверенно, — и, главное, вы расскажете, что сделали с моим Сканорой. </p><p>От пережитых за последние несколько часов потрясений Аронакс наконец потерял сознание. </p><p> </p><p>Придя в себя, Аронакс понял, что лежит в постели капитана и что под одеялом он абсолютно голый. В его поле зрения появился Омен и присел на край кровати.</p><p>— Что случилось? — слабым голосом спросил Аронакс. — Почему вы меня раздели? </p><p>— Не смотрите на меня так, месье, ваши опасения беспочвенны. Я только убедился, что вы не тот, за кого себя выдаете. Видите ли, я прекрасно изучил тело Сканоры, и у вас нет тех шрамов, которые есть у него. Теперь я хотел бы услышать объяснения. Вас подослала Британская империя? Где вы сумели поменяться местами со Сканорой? Он еще жив? </p><p>— Надеюсь, что да, — честно ответил Аронакс, — ведь я почему-то не умер.</p><p>— Как вас зовут? Мне удобнее обращаться к вам по имени.</p><p>— Аронакс, — признал он.</p><p>— Аронакс? — нахмурился Омен. — Но ведь это…</p><p>— «Сканора» наоборот, — кивнул Аронакс.</p><p>И он рассказал, как очутился на чужом корабле и к каким выводам успел прийти. Омен ни разу не прервал Аронакса, и он с облегчением понял, что ему поверили. </p><p>— Мне кажется, — закончил Аронакс, — решение кроется в том месте около Бермудских островов. </p><p>— Так вы считаете, что вместо вас на вашем «Наутилусе» находится Сканора? — Аронакс кивнул. — И вашего капитана зовут Немо? А как вы оказались на его корабле, если позволите узнать?</p><p>Аронакс рассказал и об этом, добавив, что больше не тяготится пленом и даже не думал бы бежать, если бы не беспокойство за друзей, которые жаждали свободы. Омен кивнул и улыбнулся:</p><p>— Что-то остается неизменным.</p><p>— Мне тоже приходила эта мысль, — смутился Аронакс. — Все остальные такие… другие, но вы…</p><p>— У вас с ним только дружеские отношения, не так ли? — сочувственно спросил Омен. — Но вы хотели бы большего?</p><p>— Не думал об этом раньше, — признал Аронакс, — но теперь… Я больше ни в чем не уверен.</p><p>— Что ж, нам надо вернуть вас домой, — заключил Омен и поднялся. — Одевайтесь, вы отправитесь со мной в рубку.</p><p>— Отвернитесь, пожалуйста, — попросил Аронакс, прежде чем откинуть одеяло.</p><p> </p><p>Омен выгнал всех из рубки и велел его не беспокоить. Аронакс с любопытством наблюдал, как Омен меняет курс, поворачивая «Наутилус» к Бермудам.</p><p>— К счастью, мы недалеко отплыли, — сообщил Омен. — Если включить полный ход, доберемся раньше, чем у моих людей начнут возникать вопросы. Скажите, как можно точнее, в какое время вы сюда перенеслись.</p><p>Аронакс смог лишь ответить, что это было утром, когда его разбудил гарпунер.   </p><p>— Уже что-то, — одобрительно кивнул Омен. — Я знаю привычки Дена Днела. Сейчас вычислю курс.</p><p>— Скажите, у нас ведь получится? — неуверенно спросил Аронакс.</p><p>— Не терпится вернуться к своему капитану? — усмехнулся Омен. — Не волнуйтесь, я тоже жду Сканору. Вы мне, конечно, нравитесь, но Сканора более умелый любовник, и я бы предпочел его. Извините, если оскорбил вас этим замечанием.</p><p>Аронакс с облегчением рассмеялся:</p><p>— Что вы, капитан, я не обиделся.</p><p>На душе полегчало, и Аронакса захватило несвойственное ему веселье. Возможно, это и была эйфория, о которой он много слышал.</p><p>— Если мы все же расстанемся, капитан, могу я попросить вас о последнем одолжении?</p><p>— О чем?</p><p>— Раз мы никогда больше не увидимся, не могли бы вы поцеловать меня еще раз?</p><p>Аронакс думал, что Омен, зная теперь, что он не Сканора, откажется, но тот лукаво улыбнулся:</p><p>— Подойдите сюда, Аронакс, я не могу оставить штурвал.</p><p>Аронакс подошел и, удивляясь собственной смелости, обнял Омена сзади и поцеловал его в шею. Тот развернулся и крепко сжал его в объятьях, их губы быстро нашли друг друга. Аронакс знал, что с Немо такое невозможно, поэтому наслаждался каждым мгновением. Когда он, наконец, отпустил Омена, тот произнес ласково:</p><p>— Начинаю уже жалеть, что вы меня покидаете. Есть в вас что-то невинное, что-то, жаждущее новых ощущений. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы вы оба остались со мной.</p><p>— Вы знаете, что это невозможно, — возразил Аронакс. — Не могут в одном мире существовать две ипостаси одного человека. </p><p>— К тому же, не лишать же моего двойника удовольствия, — усмехнулся Омен. </p><p>Аронакс хотел было сказать, что не надеется на ответные чувства капитана Немо, но вдруг почувствовал странное жжение в голове. Он был так увлечен своим партнером, что забыл о течении времени и не обращал внимания на то, что происходило вокруг. В огромном иллюминаторе было видно разгорающееся в воде свечение, и пространство вокруг стало расплываться. Омен поднял руку в прощальном жесте, и все исчезло.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Вы в порядке, профессор?</p><p>Аронакс что-то простонал и поднял голову. Он вновь лежал на полу, но теперь над ним склонялся не Ден, а Омен. «Значит, не получилось?..»</p><p>— Профессор, не молчите. </p><p>Аронакс печально посмотрел в знакомое лицо и вдруг заметил, что на нем не было шрама.</p><p>— Немо? — неуверенно спросил он.</p><p>Тот кивнул и улыбнулся. Аронакс схватил его за руку и сжал, пытаясь выразить всю радость в одном этом жесте. Немо явно удивился столь нехарактерному проявлению чувств, но руку не убрал. Кто-то громко кашлянул, и Аронакс увидел стоящих за спиной Немо Конселя и Неда Ленда. </p><p>— Ну и напугали вы нас, профессор, — заявил Нед. — Тот тип ужасно неприятный малый, и мы уж думали, он останется с нами навсегда.</p><p>— Видели бы вы своего двойника, Нед, — улыбнулся Аронакс. — Я тоже рад вас видеть.</p><p>— Мы не знали сработает ли, — заговорил Консель, — но как только всё поняли, капитан повернул «Наутилус» обратно. Это правда вы, профессор?</p><p>— Да, дорогой Консель, — кивнул Аронакс, — и я очень по тебе скучал.</p><p>На глаза навернулись слезы от переполнявшей его радости, и Аронакс поспешно смахнул их рукой. </p><p>— Вам нужен покой, — Немо помог ему подняться и усадил в кресло.</p><p>— Сначала скажите, как вы поняли, что мой двойник не я?</p><p>— Он бесспорно похож на вас внешне, — улыбнулся Немо, — но когда я узнал его лучше… Видите ли, я бы не хотел об этом распространяться.</p><p>Консель и Нед обменялись вопросительными взглядами, а Аронакс кивнул:</p><p>— Кажется, я понимаю, о чем вы, капитан. Мне тоже пришлось столкнуться с… э-э-э… непривычными вещами. </p><p>— Неужели? — проявил заинтересованность Немо. — И вы?..</p><p>Аронакс покраснел:</p><p>— Я бы тоже не хотел…</p><p>— Пойдемте подышим свежим воздухом, Нед, — предложил вдруг Консель и потянул друга к выходу.</p><p>— Ты спятил, Консель? Каким еще свежим воздухом? — проворчал гарпунер. — Мы же под водой. </p><p>— Я все объясню по дороге.</p><p>Когда они покинули каюту, Аронакс тут же почувствовал себя неловко наедине с Немо. После всего, что произошло между ним и Оменом, он больше не мог относиться к Немо только по-дружески. Теперь он ясно видел, что всегда был влюблен в капитана «Наутилуса», но не замечал этого. </p><p>— Я понимаю причину вашего смущения, — нарушил молчание Немо. — Господин Сканора не оставил никаких сомнений о природе своих отношений с капитаном Оменом.</p><p>— А как?..</p><p>— Стоило нам остаться наедине, — объяснил Немо, — как он на меня набросился.</p><p>— Он вас ударил? — удивился Аронакс.</p><p>— Кхм… нет, у него были несколько другие намерения. </p><p>— О. </p><p>— Позже, когда я заставил его во всем признаться и он понял, что произошло, господин Сканора стал выказывать признаки ревности в отношении вас и капитана Омена. Я заверил его, что вы джентльмен.</p><p>Аронакс закрыл горящее от стыда лицо, желая умереть на месте. Немо так верил в его добродетельность, а он повел себя, словно… словно… Аронакс даже думать об этом боялся. Поверх его рук легла ладонь Немо.</p><p>— Не волнуйтесь так, профессор, по поведению господина Сканоры я догадался, что могло произойти между вами и капитаном Оменом. Я просто не хотел расстраивать господина Сканору своими выводами.</p><p>— Мы только поцеловались, — глухо признался Аронакс. — Но обещаю, что вам нечего опасаться. Это было временное помутнение.</p><p>— Правда? </p><p>В голосе Немо Аронаксу послышалось разочарование. Он, наконец, отнял руки от лица и взглянул на Немо:</p><p>— Я понимаю, что вам это противно и вы с нетерпением ждали возможности избавиться от Сканоры. Признаюсь, Омен открыл мне глаза на многое, но он — не вы. Я больше не упомяну его имени, только позвольте мне остаться на «Наутилусе».</p><p>— Вы думаете, что любовь мужчины к мужчине мне противна? — спросил Немо. — Вы меня плохо знаете, профессор. Я действительно торопился отправить господина Сканору домой, но это лишь потому, — Немо приблизился к лицу Аронакса, — что мое сердце уже было занято. </p><p>— Вы ведь не о любви к морю сейчас говорите? — голос Аронакса неожиданно охрип.  </p><p>— Иногда вы бываете ужасно догадливым, — ответил Немо и поцеловал его.</p><p>Его поцелуй был не таким настойчивым, как у Омена, а нежнее и легче, и Аронаксу захотелось его углубить. Немо издал приглушенный звук и позволил Аронаксу взять контроль на себя.</p><p>— Я рад, что вернулся, — сказал Аронакс, отдышавшись, и потянулся обнять Немо. </p><p>Он понадеялся, что их двойники занимаются сейчас тем же.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>